


I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a habit of sucking on Joel's jacket's strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?

Ray had a habit of borrowing Joel's hoodies. Joel didn't have a problem with it, not really. Especially when Ray looked so cute, feet tucked up under his bum and sleeves pulled over his hands. The hood itself dwarfed him, hiding his face and swallowing him up. It was adorable. But when Joel pestered him enough to get his hoodie back, it was always an unpleasant surprise to grab the strings and find them wet.  
"Ray! Again, really?" Joel would sigh, wiping his hands on his trousers while Ray shrugged his apology. It was annoying at times, yes, but Joel never stopped offering Ray his hoodies when he complained it was cold. What could he say? It was worth the feeling of soggy string between his fingers to see Ray look so cute.


End file.
